Kuna Mashiro
|-|Past Mashiro= |-|Mashiro= Summary Mashiro Kuna (久南 白, Kuna Mashiro) is the co-lieutenant of the 9th Division, currently under Kensei Muguruma and is currently a member of the Visored. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A, High 6-C with Hollow Mask Name: Kuna Mashiro Origin: Bleach Gender: Female Age: Unknown, at least over a hundred years Classification: Shinigami, Visored Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Pseudo Flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Can take her reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (Can use Shunpo to boost her speed), Dimensional Travel (With Senkaimon), Energy Manipulation, BFR (Shinigami can transfer the souls of the dead to either Soul Society or Hell depending on the deeds they've committed when they were alive with their Zanpakuto), Soul Manipulation (Shinigami can directly damage souls with their Zanpakutō), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Resistance to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Presumably was able to fight against a Hollowfied Bankai Ichigo), Large Island level with Hollow Mask (The Hollow Mask boosts her powers, was capable of smacking around Wonderweiss, also according to Aizen, hollowfication allows Shinigami to reach power levels far surpassing that of either a Hollow or a Shinigami) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to other Visoreds) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class, Large Island Class with Hollow Mask Durability: Large Mountain level (Presumably withstood attacks from a Hollowfied Bankai Ichigo), Large Island level with Hollow Mask (Wonderweiss Margella was unable to even put a scratch on her) Stamina: Very High. Far weaker characters can fight for days without issue and with injuries that would be fatal to even the hardiest of normal humans. Capable of fighting with her Hollow mask on for 15 hours, a notable feat given that this actually harms the user and even the likes of Ichigo Kurosaki, whose resilience is described by Uryu Ishida as monstrous, cannot accomplish this. Range: Extended melee range when fighting with her sword, several hundreds of meters with projectiles and likely several kilometres with Cero Standard Equipment: Her Zanpakutō Intelligence: Average. Although this is questionable as she is shown to be very childish and have immature mannerisms Weaknesses: Likes to play around with her enemies Notable Attacks/Techniques: Mashiro Kick: Mashiro attacks her opponent with a mighty kick. Mashiro Super Kick: A super enhanced version of the Mashiro Kick. Mashiro Drop Kick: Mashiro sneak attacks her opponent with her kick. Hollowfication: The process in which a Soul attains the powers of a Hollow in order to pass the limits of their being. By gaining the power of a Hollow, one's Reiryoku increases dramatically. Only those who have control over their inner Hollow can Hollowfy manually. It manifests itself as a unique mask of different shapes and designs. Soul Reapers that can accomplish Hollowfication are known as Visoreds. Cero: A powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy fired in a laser like fashion that only Hollows, Arrancars, and Visoreds can use. The power, force, speed, and blast area of the Cero is dependent on the strength, spiritual power, and sometimes skill of the user. File:MashiroKick.gif|Mashiro Kick File:MashiroSuperKick.gif|Mashiro Super Kick File:MashiroDropKick.gif|Mashiro Drop Kick File:Mashirohollowmask.png|Mashiro's Hollow mask File:MashiroSuperCero.gif|Mashiro's Cero Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Hybrids Category:Shinigami Category:Sword Users Category:Spirits Category:Flight Users Category:Good Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Aura Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:BFR Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6